Computer Programming EriSol Fanfic!
by DJ-Rayvennx
Summary: Sollux is busy playing around with his computer at night when he recieves a visit from an unexpected and unwelcome guest. Read on to find out what happens! This is my first ever fanfiction so I apologize in advance for any spelling mistakes or others.


The dull moonlight shone in through the open window in Sollux's hive. All that could be heard was the tapping of fingers on a keyboard and the occasional gust of wind from outside. Sollux was staying up late programming his computer and making it better as he usually did. He sighed and leant back in his chair, "programming computerth really taketh it out of you" he thought to himself. Glancing at the time he was just about to get up when he felt something lean on his shoulders and something warm breathe down his neck. "Who the fuck ith in my hive at thith time?" he thought to himself turning his head around. It was no surprise who he saw standing behind him. The troll in question was Eridan Ampora, the seadwelling asshole of a troll whom Sollux had a strong disliking for. "What are you doing here fithdick? Get out of my hive!" Said Sollux angrily questioning the troll before him. Eridan just looked at him and laughed "I've come to make you my matesprit Sol, isn't it obvvious?", he ran his finger along Sollux's chin and then grinned. "I've told you a million timeth, I don't want to be your-" Sollux was cut off by a sudden kiss and the feeling of Eridan sticking his tongue down his throat.

Sollux pushed him away and rubbed his hand across his mouth in an attempt to rid himself of the seadwellers germs. "What the fuck wath that? Eridan theriouthly get out of my hive now!" Sollux yelled turning a bright shade of yellow and attempting to push the sea troll towards the door. It was no use, Eridan was stronger and managed to force Sollux down to the floor where he had him pinned. Eridan grinned and licked and nipped at Sollux's neck leaving bite marks and saliva. He began to remove the other trolls shirt, who had now begun to relax realizing that there was no point in struggling against Eridan. Eridan licked his way down to one of Sol's nipples and then began to suck gently on it whilst rubbing the other, he was surprised Sol hadn't made a noise yet. He proceeded to remove Sol's pants which were pitched in a tent like shape. Eridan acknowledged the two large bulges pressing against the fabric of Sol's boxers and gently rubbed through it.

Sollux moaned quietly and bit his lip to stop any further noise escaping his lips. "Don't bite your lips Sol, it's no fun that wway" Complained Eridan pouting and looking at him with large sparkly eyes. "S-shut up and continue fithdick!" He replied beginning to get annoyed, his face had turned a deeper shade of yellow and his eyes had filled with lust. Eridan complied and removed Sol's boxers. Two rather large erections sprung into the cool night air, they were already dripping with precum. Eridan took one of Sol's dicks into his mouth and began to suck on it whilst stroking his hand up and down the other, occasionally rubbing the head of it. This earnt him a moan from Sollux who's eyes were now closed trying to concentrate on not cumming all over Eridans hand and into his mouth. Suddenly, Sollux forced Eridans head down hard onto his dick making him choke and splutter. Eridan removed Sol's dick from him mouth and angrily yelled at the troll beneath him "Wwhat the fuck wwas that for? Are you trying to kill me?". Sol wondered how to answer the rather pissed off trolls question and after a few minutes managed to reply "No, I jutht want you to hurry the fuck up and fuck me you athhole".

"Fine, if thats wwhat you wwant!" Eridan growled at him and begun to remove his own clothing. Sollux was surprised by the size of the seadwellers cock, he had always tormented him saying that it was smaller than his but he never thought it would be that big. Jegus, he could impale someone on that thing! Eridan flipped Sol over so that he was on all fours and then rammed right into him with no lubrication or other preperations. Sollux yelped in pain at the sudden unfamiliar feeling and clenched his hands into fists, his nails digging into the flesh of his palms. Eridan pounded into him ruthlessely, not bothering to take into account that it felt like he was tearing his ass apart. Eridan grabbed onto one of Sol's dicks and pumped furiously whilst holding onto Sol's hips with the other. Sol moaned loudly and dug his nails harder into his palms "I'm going to..." he stopped mid sentance as he was hit with a sudden orgasm and his cum splattered all over the floor beneath him. The sudden tightening of Sol's ass pushed Eridan over the edge and he came soon after, filling the landdweller with his seed.

They lay there on the cold, hard floor of Sol's for a few minutes in silence. After a while the silence was broken by Eridans voice "Sol?" he asked sounding slightly out of breath. "Yeth fithdick?" Sol replied wondering what on earth the seadweller could be asking him. "Be my matesprit" was the response he got from Eridan, who was looking directly at him with a grin on his face. "Fuck off Ampora" Sol replied, a vein popping up on his forhead signaling that he was annoyed. "I'll take that as a yes" Eridan said wrapping his arms around the angry troll and cuddling up close. "Your thuch a dick" sighed Sol relaxing in the sea trolls grip, "I love you too Sol, I love you too".

End.


End file.
